Secret Heart
by shortiegotpwndXD
Summary: OC-fic. Naomi Maddison gets transfered to Ouran after getting kicked out of her old school and disowned by her parents. She comes not looking for much but gets more than she bargained for. KyouyaxOC
1. One

**A/N : Okay, so this used to be like a drabblefic, but obviously that's not very interesting (it was only like a hundred words haha) so, I'm changing this into an OC fic. Yeah, you know what? For some odd reason, I can write regular fanfics for Twilight, but not for Ouran, my Ouran fics have to be OC. Funny right? ahaha  
**

**So I deff. hope that you like this story, and hopefully this won't be another lost cause that I'll end up deleting because honestly, I don't think that I've ever finished an actual fanfic before. (Yeah, I have a pretty short attention span :) )...So enough of my rambling, enjoy my lovely story (which by the way, I just winged because I don't actually know how it's going to go)**

**Enjoy :)**

One

Maybe it was the fact that my father was a dumbass, or maybe because my mother had perished, or maybe it was because my father remarried a skanky whore (no she isn't really a whore, but I swear my father only married her cause she's 'good' in bed. I here them all the time. It's so disgusting, they're like animals...sorry you had to hear that). Anyways, the point was, my life sucked. Honestly, things could not have been worse. Actually, I got kicked out of boarding school too. I guess that made it worse.

So, the night I came home from boarding school six months early (much to my stepmother's disgust) and she started bitching at me, I had enough. I took a swing at her face (broke her nose), told her how I really felt about her, packed my stuff and left. It was pretty funny when a week later, a couple of guys showed up at my dad's house and kicked them out since they'd disowned me. The house after all, was something that I had paid for.

I moved to Japan. Yes, it was random...and far away...and they even spoke a different language, but I didn't care. I had friends in Japan. My friends Julian and Kristy lived there after they'd decided to elope together. It seemed to be THE place to be for child escapees.

I stared at the principal of the school. He look to be in his mid-forties, greying brown hair and a face of wrinkles. By the looks of it, he could have once been a very handsome man. He was very carefully scanning my track record. Mind you, I didn't have a very good one. I briefly wondered whether he would admit me. I didn't really want to have to attend the public school, or an all girls school. He frowned at my stack of papers.

"Fifteen schools since you've started elementary school? You're kidding," he said gazing at me in slight astonishment. I knew that I didn't seem like the type to cause trouble. I have quite the innocent face, pale, long blond hair and large blue eyes. It made me laugh when people found out how malicious I could be.

I nodded sheepishly biting my lip. "I'm trying to change," I told him. "Anyways, three of those school were because our family moved."

"But you got kicked out of the other twelve?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but honestly, had I not gotten kicked out, I wouldn't have stayed."

"Oh?" The principal asked curiously. "Feel free to elaborate."

"Okay well, I do remember I got in a fight with some bitch...er girl at one school. Apparently she was saying shit...stuff about me behind my back. I remember at one school, the teacher tried to hit on me and the principal didn't do anything so I spat at him. Most recently, the students and staff had taken to abusing me, so I fought back and got kicked out because they couldn't have me leading a rebel. Then there was the time when..."

"Enough!" He said seriously. I frowned at him. "You have quite the record. You know most schools wouldn't admit you but considering the fact that, getting to know you a little bit better, you're not that bad of a girl...at least, not with bad intentions, I'll let you in. But we'll be watching you very closely, don't make any trouble around here."

I smiled at the principal. "Well, I can't guarantee that, but I'll try my best. As long as the students here don't try and pull some shit, we'll all get along just fine right?"

"Language," he warned, and I smiled politely. "Of course, after all, you are my new principal right?" The principal sighed and waved me out of his office. I got up and left to take a look around.

The school was unlike any other boarding school I've ever been to. It was evident that this school was designed for rich kids. The staircases were carpeted, chandeliers in the hallways, even a clock tower. It was so exquisitely elaborated and completely useless. Of course, school was just a formality, it wasn't like these kids needed to go to school, they all had private tutors anyways.

I found myself walking around outside. It was pleasant, the grass was green, flowers were blooming and the sun make the water in the fountains sparkle. The water looked so cool and refreshing that I found myself longing to take a dip. I stopped myself as I got to the edge of the large fountain. No, I told myself, no causing trouble here. I laughed to myself and took a silent bet of how long that would last. I bet myself two weeks. Not knowing that I would surely lose that bet, I walked out the front gate, intended for cars, and stopped to take a good look at the large academy.

I smiled to myself and quietly said, "Welcome to Ouran, Naomi dear." Before turning down the sidewalk and walking to nowhere.

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Well, in any case, I sure hope that you enjoyed that. Leave a review for me, okay? Anyways, ttyl? (Because you are going to stick around for more right?) Ahaha, no pressure. :)**

**Disclaimer** : I much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jk), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	2. Two

**A/N : Alright, so now I'm so excited with this story that I have to write a new chapter, yeah, because I'm cool like that. :), obviously I don't have anything better to do so...um...here's a shot at nothing. And, if you're wondering, which you're probably not, but the title 'Secret Heart', it comes from the song by Feist, and it just so happens that it's my favorite song right now.**

**So, thanks for reading this...and I deff. hope you like it. :)**

Two

I really didn't like the way people were staring at me. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't infamous for getting kicked out of school and my house. Especially since my grandfather, meaning my mother's father, was a Duke. When my mother had passed away, she left everything of hers to me. She knew my father too well and couldn't trust him with money.

Walking down the hallways of Ouran, on my first day no less, I could already hear the rumors flying. Kristy, who had her arm latched onto mine, giggled. Julian walked behind us protectively.

"So you know what I heard?" Kristy asked flouncing her curly golden brown hair behind her. "So apparently your father is in the Yazuka and your mother was a British prostitute. And I also heard that you were abusing your family, you've slept with one of your previous teachers and now you're living with a gangster."

I laughed dryly, then sighed. "Wow. If that isn't a bunch of bull...Say, where're your friends?" I asked Kristy. It was completely like her to go to a new school and make hundreds of friends in a day. I mean, people are very shallow, and personally, in all the fifteen schools that I'd been to, I've never seen anyone as pretty as Kristy. She was so...nice too.

Kristy laughed. "They're probably following us right now. I think that they're too scared of you to actually approach us."

I laughed too. It was funny the kind of impression that I gave people, then, they hear my name, and a totally new impression comes along. I sighed as we sat down on one of the tables in the cafeteria. Immediately, everyone stared at me, their gazes boring into my back, but no one spoke. I noticed that we were the only three at that table. I had never been good at making friends.

The first person to sum up the courage to talk to me that day, was a blond kid. He was a junior who seemed to make all of the girls swoon. He came up to me, and out of nowhere, took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello princess," he said to me. "Don't worry, because if you ever feel alone, I'll be here for you."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. He stared at me dejectedly and I laughed some more. "Thanks dear," I said smiling at him like he was a three year old. "But frankly, I don't even know you're name. So...next time you try to pick up a girl, maybe try something a little more subtle."

The blond boy's eyes widened. I noticed that they were purple. He smiled and announced something to people who were suddenly everywhere. "She's not a beast!" Then suddenly, hundreds of students cheered and I was immediately bombarded with questions.

I, not being one for excessive attention, politely disregarded all the questions and lost myself in the crowd, slinking away quietly. Kristy and Julian stood out front waiting for me. They both smiled at me and I sighed before climbing into the back seat of Kristy's silver Mercedes.

"So tell me," I started. "Who was that blond kid who was actually bold enough to talk to 'the girl, who happens not to be a beast'?"

"Blond?" Kristy said thinking. "Probably Tamaki. He's the son of the principal, and he runs this extra curricular club called the Host Club. It runs wild here. And the girls love them."

"Host Club..." I repeated. "So they're like man-whores?"

Julian laughed. "Exactly, except for the sex. They don't...sleep with people."

I was quiet the rest of the way home. I stared out onto the streets passively. There were so many Japanese people, it was crazy. It was like a sea of Asians. I realized that here, I stood out like a sore thumb, as did Julian and Kristy. I smiled at the two of them, thinking to myself how different it had been a couple of years ago.

I was fourteen, and Julian was seventeen. Back then, we were going out. I thought that was so funny. Me and Julian, but the Kristy came along, and just about every guy in the school had fallen for her. But Julian, who was just about the best boyfriend a girl could have, didn't.

And we became friends, me and Kristy, but I noticed the sparks between those two, the way Kristy looked at MY boyfriend. He never laid eyes on her, but I knew that they were a match made in heaven. So I broke up with him, and he understood. Julian was such a sweetheart, calling me every five minutes to ask me for advice. The seventeen year old who was generally cool and composed asking me for advice. He told me that he didn't want to mess the relationship up.

So one day, he gathered enough courage to a Kristy out, and the rest was history.

**Okay, so this chapter was a little bit slow...actually a lot slow. SO SORRY IF I BORED YOU .. And she doesn't even meet Kyouya in this chapter. Ahaha. But please don't be so bored that you don't come back to read more! :(...anyways hope you liked that, and hope that you continue to read my story. :)? Oh and leave me a review 'kayy? Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer** : I much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jk), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	3. Three

**A/N : Yepp, so, since I'm so into it right now, I'll just keep writing :), and ur probly like, enough already! But whatevs :P Enjoy this chapter of my story. And hopefully, she'll actually get to meet Kyouya! Hooray!  
**

Three

Breakfast for the Ootori family, was a quiet occasion. The family sat around the table, eating quietly, sipping their espresso and reading Wall Street Journal or Time, or something of that sort. That morning, Kyouya was not really in the mood for any toast, so he sat quietly and waited to be dismissed from the table.

"Kyouya," his father spoke to him. His voice was deep, strong and commanded fear. Kyouya had heard this voice too long to find any fear. "Yes father?" He replied quietly.

"There is a new girl at your school," he said. It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

"Yes. Miss Naomi Maddison, founder of Pina computer companies and the current owner of the J'aime Couture clothing franchise?"

"Yes, she's the one," his father said. "I have to tell you something about that girl."

Within less than three days, I'd gone from hearing ridiculous stories about my past to hearing about how guys wanted to...get down with me. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror as I brushed my hair. Having long hair was so high maintenance but Kristy had insisted I not cut it. My hair was long, blond, straight and the envy of anyone I had ever met.

As I put on my uniform, I noticed the way it clashed horribly with my hair. I frowned, wondering briefly whether the principal would care if I...did something with my uniform. Then, sighing I put my hair in a ponytail and left the house for school. Kristy and Julian were not morning people, so they skipped mornings and went to school in the afternoon leaving me to fend for myself in a tank of sharks.

At lunch, I found myself sitting with a group of strangers who were talking away about something. I tuned them out, not really caring what next season's colors would be and nodded vaguely when they asked me questions. And somehow, after the school bell had rang, neither Kristy nor Julian were anywhere in sight. I found myself being dragged to the host club.

"Just wait until you meet them," a black haired girl gushed. I couldn't remember her name and didn't bother trying.

"Yeah, they are so handsome, and kind and sweet..."

"And so cool!" All of them said simultaneously, then giggled furiously. I sighed and wondered if I would be left to these superbly annoying girls forever. At this rate, I would leave the school voluntarily.

"Welcome," six...seven men greeted as I somehow arrived in a hoard of girls. I found myself being pushed into a music room. Briefly I wondered why there was no one playing music. Then, before I could leave, one of the 'hosts' had discovered me.

"Are," a small brown haired boy said staring curiously at me. "I've never seen you before. Are you the new girl?"

That was enough to capture the other guys' attention. I swore at that boy under my breath.

"Naomi-hime!" the familiar blond kid, Tamaki exclaimed. I never recalled giving him permission to use my first name. "We've been wondering when such a fair princess would stop by. We, the host club, personally welcome you."

I faintly noticed the rest of the girls gush. Rolling my eyes in irritation, I composed myself and smiled to Tamaki.

"Thank you very much for giving me such a warm welcome but, I'm not interested in this kind of social arrangement." As I headed for the door, somebody spoke to me.

"Ah, but are you not aware of the school policy stating that every student must join at least one extra curricular activity?" The voice was very calm and composed. I turned around to see the black haired boy with glasses raising his eyebrows at me. I stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go join the swim team," I replied before walking out the door.

Inside the room, people were gazing at the closed door awestruck. Kyouya would have normally struck a victory right then and there, leaving the king trapped in a checkmate. The people were silent. Kyouya chuckled to himself. That was a pretty smooth move.

I sighed as I walked out the building into the afternoon sun. Kristy had sent me a text message, 'sry we ddnt cme 2 skool 2day. wnt on a wknd gtwy 2 Miami. c u n a cple o dys. xoxo Kristy.' I sighed to myself and wandered around the school grounds, not really in the mood to walk home.

I sat on the lush grasses under the trees and listening to the sound of the birds and the fountain I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I had a dream about horses. I was watching as a couple of horses were grazing in a field. And as I went up to pet one of them, it stared at me and turned into a person. Then, the other horses turned into people too. And next thing I knew, I had the host club standing in front of me.

"Naomi-san..." I heard faintly. "Naomi-san."

Whoever was saying my name seemed to be saying it louder and louder. Soon I found myself with my eyes opened. The sky was orange looming on a dark blue and the familiar looking boy with glasses was crouching over me. I sat up wearily and glanced around. It was deserted.

"You fell asleep," he pointed out. No shit sherlock. I yawned and glanced at him. "What time is is?"

"Ten after eight," he replied. "You should be getting home." I nodded and got up, heading toward the gate. Two minutes later, a stretch limo pulled up beside me and the window rolled down to reveal the same boy staring at me and laughing hysterically. "You know, it's getting late, and it's not safe out here for a girl like you. Get in the car."

Against my better judgment I got in and stared at the boy. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Kyouya Ootori."

**Umm. Hope you like that. And leave one kkay?..unless you don't really want to. Because I know that I hardly ever leave reviews. But I'd be happy if you did. :)**

**Disclaimer** : I much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jk), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	4. Four

**A/N : So I'm supposed to be finishing homework right now, but that's kind of boring, so I decided to take a little break. Anyways, I just watched High School Musical 2, and was like oo. Now they're stuck in my head, so don't be too surprised if this chapter turns out a little bit...twisted. Anyways, leave one if you wish and enjoy :)**

Four

I found myself sitting in a completely spotless living room. It was very, minimalist to say the least, and shiny. It was unlike any other mansions I'd seen before, it was too modern. I was not in the least bit happy to be there.

Kyouya Ootori set a cup of tea in front of me. "Have some tea," he said, trying to sound polite. It was evident we were both on the edge with the other's behavior. And how did I end up at the Ootori mansion? Simple. The little two-faced conniving bastard had tricked me. Then he'd threatened to set his private police on me if I left. And, he told me I couldn't even call the cops on him because, I was the one who'd accepted a ride from a stranger.

I glared at the bitch. "I don't drink tea," I scowled.

"Well then, what would you like to drink? Water? Coffee? Soda?" he asked coolly. "Because whatever it is."

"Why don't you just tell me what you're up to?" I spat at him.

Kyouya grinned slyly. "Alright. We can just get to the point if you would like. Our family, as in my father, brothers and myself, are inviting you to come live with us."

I hadn't seen that one coming. Less than two hours ago, I didn't even know this guy's name and now he's asking me to move in with him? Fool me once, I'm the fool. Fool me twice, you're the fool. (That was how it went right? Well, something like that). I stood up and headed for the door.

Kyouya got up after me. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I replied angrily.

"You know you're miles away right? And I'm not going to offer you a ride until you reply." I turned and glared at him. I was pretty much fuming with anger. "I'll call a taxi."

By the time I'd gotten home, or at least on my block, it was dark and raining. I found myself walking down the street in a sea of people with no umbrella. Life was such a bust. I sighed and found a bench to sit on as I stared up at the flashing billboard. It was advertising some Japanese band, showing previews of their music video. Some girl was standing on a bunch of rocks in a white dress.

My cellphone rang. Taking it out of my pocket, I saw that it was Kristy. I flipped the phone opened an answered it.

"Hello," I said into the phone, sounding a bit less than melancholy.

"Oh my god," came the bubbly voice from the other side of the line. "Where have you been? Where are you? Kyouya called to tell me that you left and I've called home like ten times since then! You'd better explain yourself."

"Kyouya? Wait you know Kyouya?" I asked almost angrily. "And he called you?"

"Yeah, I mean let's face it, your Japanese is about as good as a three year olds, I had to have someone keep an eye out for you." Kristy said. "Kyouya said he'd be glad to do it. Anyways, don't tell him I told you this, but his dad's been trying to get you two engaged since like forever, but your mother wouldn't have it and your dad, well...we both know how he is..."

I swore. "That bitch! Don't tell me he..."

"Yeah," Kristy replied. "But see, now that he's disowned you, you're under nobody's custody so the deal was broken. And now Kyouya's after you because his father promised him the business if he could get engaged to you by the end of his third year."

"Fuck! How the crap did you know all this?" I asked.

"Kyouya tells me everything, he's like my brother. And you, get home before you catch pneumonia," Kristy scolded.

I scoffed at her. "Whatever," I replied before hanging up. Taking one last glance at the clip of the Japanese pop stars, I got up and walked back home in the rain.

The following weekend was definitely not one of my finer ones. Just like Kristy had anticipated, I had caught a cold. After using up three boxes of Kleenex, I'd decided that I had had enough. Rummaging through Kristy's drug cabinet I swore loudly. What kind of person didn't have any cold medicine in their house?

Putting on an extra sweater and a coat over that, I walked out the door to the nearest drugstore. It couldn't have been far could it? Walking towards the drugstore, I felt increasingly tired up to the point when I could hardly keep my eyes opened. Spotting a bench nearby, I sought to take a quick catnap.

**Um., this is all I got. :) I'll try and keep writing this story, but honestly, I have no idea how its going to go. Well, I know how the story ends, if that counts for anything. Leave one, mkay?**

**Disclaimer** : I much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jks), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	5. Five

**A/N : Alrighty, back at it now, ahaha. Um, hope you like this chapter...I'm not too sure how it's gonna go, but I think that it'll be just a little bit slow... Sry bout the spelling/grammatical errors. '' Enjoy. :)**

Five

I had a very strange dream. At least, I was pretty sure that it was a dream. I was sitting on a bright yellow lawn chair, drinking pink lemonade when a big shaggy dog approached me and started to bark. And it wasn't just once, it was like a million times and the dog wouldn't stop. I yelled for it to shut up but it wouldn't. And soon, the dogs barks started to sound like my name. I was so irritated that I took my pink lemonade and dumped it over the dog's head.

It was then that I woke up. I found myself not lying on the bench where I'd faintly recalled taking a nap, but in a much softer, more comfortable place. Opening my eyes, I found a black-haired boy with glasses, staring down at me with a very irritated look upon his face. I noticed that his hair was wet and his shirt was soaked and stained with cough medicine. I had a small urge to laugh, but was too sick to.

"Ugh," I moaned, my throat was extremely dry, and talking hurt. "Where am I?"

"In your new bedroom, at my house," Kyouya Ootori replied. He looked smug, like he had a victory.

I remembered what Kristy had told me last night and sat up in alarm. Sitting up, the room spun and I felt sick to my stomach. With incoherent vision and a throbbing head, I guessed for the edge of the bed and threw whatever was left in my stomach up. I had unknowingly vomited all over Kyouya's pants and his leather shoes.

Kyouya took a deep breath to calm himself as I collapsed back on the bed, to weak to argue anything.

"You should get some more sleep," he said with a deadly calm to his voice.

Following his advice, I closed my eyes and fell into unconsciousness. I woke up to voices. Forcing my eyes opened, I found the afternoon sun shining through the window. Kyouya was talking with Kristy and Julian and the room was now furnished and decorated with my stuff. I had noticed that Kyouya had changed.

Sitting up, more slowly this time, I looked over at the clock. Four pm.

"Shit," I said yawning. "I missed a day of school?"

Kristy beamed at me as she came bouncing to my bedside. "Ooh, you're awake! We already moved your stuff here, of course you've already noticed that. So Kyouya's so kindly offered you a place to stay."

"Am I that much of a bother?" I asked pained. Kristy laughed.

"Of course not silly," she replied. "Julian and I are moving. We sold our apartment."

"You're moving?" I asked quietly, too tired to sound surprised.

"To London," Julian told me as he ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going to be attending Oxford in the fall."

I smiled weakly at him. I remembered him telling me something about that before. "Congrats."

I watched as the two of them hugged me goodbye and walked out of my room. Julian put a hand on Kyouya's shoulder as he walked out. "Take good care of her."

I bit my lip as Kyouya approached me. I was unsure of how angry he was at me for dumping cough medicine on him then vomiting all over him. He glanced at me. I laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Sorry about yesterday," I muttered from under my covers. I couldn't see him smile from where I was. I felt weight on the bed. A cold hand pulled the covers down.

"I'm glad that at least you're not always a temperamental beast," Kyouya said.

I scowled at him. He chuckled and put the covers back. I heard him walk out the door, closing it behind him. Falling asleep, I was not prepared four what would happen to me in the morning. It was that morning that had caused me to lose me bet.

Waking up, I felt ten times better than I did the previous day. I sighed happily as I took a shower, it felt so nice I could have stayed there forever, however, remembering that I had to go to school, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked down the hall, I found myself standing face to face with one of Kyouya's brothers.

He gazed at me with his eyebrows raised and then walked past me, stifling laughs. I heard him mutter something to Kyouya, who'd gotten out of his bedroom yawning. 'You are one hell of a lucky kid, little brother'. The ride to school was silent. Neither of us spoke a word as the chauffeur pulled up to the school and opened my door.

School without Kristy and Julian, was boring. Kristy was not here to keep my spirits up and Julian was not here to calm me down. I felt so oddly alone as I sat alone to eat lunch on a window ledge. Another thing I'd noticed, everyone was looking at me like I was a freak and Kristy was not here to tell me why.

As I walked towards my class at the end of the lunch period, I heard a bunch of girls whispering around the corner from me. I stopped when I'd heard my name.

"Naomi? That bitch! How dare she steal our Kyouya-senpai!"

"Yes, she deserves to be punished!"

"Hmph. She thinks that she can just come along and do as she pleases? We'll see about that."

"When I get a hold of her..."

I was fuming with anger and adrenaline as I turned the corner. I'd show them 'bitch'.

"Yeah? Go on, what'll you do then?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. I smirked as the three girls stared at me in terror.

It was pretty funny considering two of the three were bigger and taller than I was. The leader of the three didn't seem to be scared. I laughed dryly at them.

"Who's the bitch? You guys are just a bunch of lowly cowards," I started maliciously. "Sluts, who throw themselves onto anything that looks good. You guys are a disgrace to the human race. People like you deserve to burn in fucking hell, and I'll make sure that you do not before you suffer for every moment you're still on this earth. I'll make you wish you were in hell you fucking whores.

Honestly, you guys are so lowly and desperate. You're all just fat, ugly and desperate. I bet you're stupid too, and you've never even kissed a guy before have you?" I saw them flush with embarrassment as the looked upon me with fear. I smirked.

"By the time I'm done with you, no girl, guy or living thing will ever even want to look at your face again," I said.

I heard the sound of the slap before I felt it. Then as I clued in, I felt a stinging on my cheek. I looked up to see the leader of them, a large redhead with her hand raised. I gritted my teeth.

"You bitch!" I yelled as I threw a punch at her. The first punch made her nose bleed. The second made her stumble backwards into her two friends. The third punch knocked her to the ground.

I didn't notice the crowd of shocked people who'd gathered around to watch. I didn't really care either. The stupid little rich skank was completely defenseless. All she could do to defend herself was pull my hair and grab at my uniform. Kyouya was the one to pull me back. By that time, the other girl was in a messed up, bleeding heap on the ground bawling her eyes out. The other two girls were too scared to move.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyouya demanded, his voice raised for the first time since I'd met him. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Naomi. The students here have more power and influence than the people back at your old school. She'll destroy your reputation."

I tried to free myself from his grasp. "Let me at those whores. They need to learn that I don't take that kind of crap from anyone! Especially not spoiled little rich sluts!"

An hour later, I sat with Kyouya in the principals office. That girl had to be taken to the hospital and the principal did not look too impressed. He sat down shaking his head gravely.

"A broken nose and three broken ribs," he said. "What do you have to say about this?"

"She asked for it," I said frowning. "She was saying shit about me, called me a bitch, then threatened to 'punish me'. She was saying something about...if she ever got her hands on me, so I thought that I'd give her a chance."

"You do realize what this means right?" The principal asked.

I shrugged. "It's not like I'm not used to it..."

The principal nodded and dismissed the two of us. Kyouya followed me out into the hall. When we were both in the hall, he cornered me and slammed a fist into the wall angrily.

"What is wrong with you?!" He asked angrily. "Why would you do something so...so...stupid?! I thought you were smarter than that. I know that girl, she'll get you back if it's the last thing that she does, I swear it. Do you want the daughter of a powerful family to hold a grudge against you? She'll go to the media. And she'll destroy you."

I glared at Kyouya. "Are you sure it's about me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyouya asked. "You think I'm not going through all this trouble for you?"

"I know what your plan is. And of course the prominent third son of the Ootoris can't marry a girl with a bad reputation, isn't that it? Don't play dumb with me, I can see right through you," I spat at him.

Kyouya removed his fist from the wall. He straightened out his uniform. "You know what? I've had it with you. You can find your own way home today."

**Okay, so it wasn't THAT slow. I just kind of, condensed two chapters worth of stuff into one. and what a long chapter that was. Phew. Mkay, leave one for me 'kayy? :)**

**Disclaimer** : I much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jks), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	6. Six

**A/N: I've decided that I don't really like chapter six...hm...so I'm writing it again., hopefully this time it'll flow a little bit better. **

Six

I spat on the ground irritated. Kyouya was such jerk. Then it had dawned on me that I had first met the guy about, three days ago. I laughed at myself for making such a big deal out of it and whistled for a taxi. Watching as the taxi pulled up, I got in and smiled at the driver. Moments later I found myself standing on a small street with a number of commoner homes.

As the door to the complex opened, a short brown haired boy answered the door. He stared at me in surprise with his big brown eyes.

"Are, you're Naomi-san from school," he said. I smiled at the small boy and shook his hand.

"Haruhi Fujioka right? We've never officially met." Something wasn't right. I realized then that Haruhi was wearing a dress. I raised my eyebrows. "Haruhi, why are you wearing a dress?"

Haruhi raised his head in alarm. "I'm!...It's...it's not really what you think!" He said waving his arms in my face.

"It's alright Haruhi, I don't really care if you like to cross-dress," I laughed.

Haruhi looked at me. "Um...yeah, that's it. So, would you like to come in?"

I took a sip of the tea that Haruhi set down for me. I sighed. "I don't what's up with Kyouya. You're friends with him right?"

"Actually we're just acquaintances. He blackmailed me into joining the host club," Haruhi replied.

I laughed. "I could see him doing that."

"So are you close with Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

I set down my cup of tea and stared out the window. "Not really. I mean, I just met him a couple of days ago, and now...now I'm living in a room across the hall from him! I don't even know his favourite colour! Not that I want to...but okay, here's the deal. No offense because you're a commoner but you have no idea how complicated rich peoples' lives can be.

Okay see, Kyouya's dad has been trying to get us engaged since before I was born, but my mom wouldn't have it. But then, she passed away and my father happily accepted Yoshio Ootori's offer. But then, I got disowned and then the contract broke because I'm no longer under his custody.

So...Yoshio told Kyouya that if he could get engaged to me by graduation, the company would be his."

Haruhi was still staring at me. "If it helps, my life has also gotten more complicated since I've been put with rich people."

I smiled. "Thanks Haruhi, you're so sweet."

I heard a click of the door and looked up as a familiar black haired boy walked into the room.

"Kyouya-senpai, since when do you have key's to my home?" Haruhi asked. "It's rude to just come in without telling me."

Kyouya overlooked Haruhi and gazed at me. He gave me a sharp glare and fixed his tie. "I thought you might have come here, now it's time to go."

I scoffed. "Who do you think I am, your little sister?"

"No but as long as you live in my house, you'll do as I say." He was so irritating. Just like a stubborn parent.

"Alright, who's idea was that? Tell me, who's idea was that?!" I demanded. "You know what Kyouya? I've known you for three days! Three fucking long days and I've had it! I've had enough of you, your ways and your plans. I don't want anything to do with you..."

"I'll have my stuff out by eight." I muttered angrily as I pushed past him to get out the door.

Kyouya watched as I left and turned back to Haruhi, who shrugged. He sighed and rubbed bridge of his nose.

As I took my last bag to the front hall, Kyouya was back and maneuvering past all of my stuff. We looked at each other before I walked past him.

"So you have somewhere to stay then," Kyouya asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied as I got into the car with my bags. "See you..."

Kyouya Ootori sat in the third music room. It was past closing time and only two other members remained. He sighed and buried his head in his arms.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said looking down at him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Kyouya replied. "It's her."

"Naomi-san?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya nodded and sat up. "I don't know what to do with her...I just...I don't want to mess it up with her. I...I don't even know where she is right now. Do you know where she is? I need to go talk to her."

"Um...Kyouya-senpai doesn't know where Naomi-san is?"

"Do you?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi nodded. "She said that she's going to go back to America. Actually, her flight is leaving in twenty minutes."

"Why did she tell you this, and not me?" Kyouya asked alarmed.

"She hates you senpai, anyways she's been coming to my house almost every day for the last week." Haruhi said. "Do you really like her? Because if you are only chasing after her for your own personal gain, it's not fair to her. And Naomi-san is a smart girl, she won't budge if you do."

"I...I'm not sure how I feel about her." Haruhi handed him a cellphone. "I already dialed the number for you."

**Disclaimer** : As much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jks), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	7. Seven

**A/N: M'kay, :). Now, for chapter 7! Hooray...longest fanfic I've ever done!**

Seven

"_Hi, you've reached Naomi Maddison, aka moi! Um, I'm obviously not here right now but leave one and I'll call you back!...Unless I don't want to. Haha._"

Kyouya sighed. This was dumb. He was being stupid, unlike himself. He shouldn't have been like this over some girl. Especially since he'd only met her less than two weeks ago. But he had known about her as long as he could remember. His father always talked about her, and how she would be his future wife. He had no eyes for anyone else, even though he'd never laid eyes on her.

Kyouya took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Calm down and let her go. Maybe he would see her again sometime, or maybe he wouldn't but her would move on.

I stared silently out the tiny circular window of the airplane. In a matter of hours, I would be home again, I would be in Manhattan and I would be home. Then, without realizing it, Kyouya came into my mind. I thought then that had we started out on better terms, I would have with out a doubt fallen for him. It was inevitable.

Telling the flight attendant that I didn't want any water, I wondered if Kyouya would be like the one who got away. He couldn't have been. Especially since I was the one who left him.

-One Year (or so) Later-

I loved the sound of the waves. So I was happy as I laid on the beach in California. The sun was setting and it marked the end of summer. And what a summer it was.

I had flown down to Cali, stayed in a summer home only to find myself being visited by Julian but not Kristy. He said that she had business to do abroad, so he came to visit. So, I spent the summer with my ex and now best friend. But as the summer ended, I would have to go back to school for one more year.

Hearing my name, I sat up and watched as a tall blond figure walked onto the sand towards me. As I reached out my hands, Julian took them and helped me up. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the nose. He was still holding my hand.

"Nao-chan, you're going to miss your flight." I smiled and gave him a hug. I took his hand and led him further out onto the beach. "Come take one more walk with me okay?"

I took in the fresh sea air as the warm summer breeze blew past up. Julian stopped. I turned to look at him. "Is something up?"

"Naomi," Julian started. "I think that I still like you."

"Aw Julian, you're such a sweetheart!" I exclaimed smiling. "And I sure hope you still like me."

"No I meant like..." My eyes shot opened wide and my jaw dropped. I turned to face him fully. He looked so cute in that lighting.

"Are you sure?" I asked him softly. He bit his lip and nodded. "I think so. I want to be with you and when I am with you, I want to hold you and kiss you and make you smile."

I smiled. "But Kristy...she loves you. I mean like, you guys were meant to be together. You have a future with her. I don't even know where I'm going to be spending my senior year!"

Julian shook his head. "Kristy, she...she has someone else already."

"No," I shook my head. "Never. Kristy would never...ever! No...oh my God, is that why you came here?"

Julian nodded. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and stayed there.

I found myself sitting beside him on the plane. He held my hand happily but it didn't feel right anymore. I looked at him, into those sparkling blue eyes. He was like my brother. I couldn't be with him.

"But what if she comes back?" I asked. "Will you still forgive her?"

Julian hesitated to answer.

"Aha!" I exclaimed receiving glares from the other people in first class. "You still love her."

I gave his hand a small squeeze. "You're on the wrong plane. Go get her back, okay? And if you fail, and we both know that you won't...you know where to find me." He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek before getting up. "Thank you Naomi."

My smile faded as I watched him leave. "I wondered what going back to that place will be like," I wondered as the plane took off.

Kyouya Ootori sighed as he helped himself to a mug of coffee. First day of senior year and what did he have? Nothing. The host club had long broken up, Hani and Mori had already graduated and this year, it would be his and Tamaki's turn. Kyouya wondered if his life would ever get anywhere. He felt like he was on a treadmill, never going anywhere as everyone else passed him by.

He watched as the car pulled up to the extravagant building as it had many times previously. As he looked up to the school, he noticed another person also standing in front of the doors, gazing up at the school. He heard the girl muttering to herself.

"Welcome to Ouran...again," she sighed to herself. Kyouya had heard that voice before, it was without a doubt the same voice that told him she was joining the swim team almost a year ago.

**Hooray! Done! Okay, so this chapter is kind of weird. And hard to keep up with? Okay so what happened was, Naomi moves to Manhattan where her family previously owned a home and stays there for pretty much the rest of the year. But then, Julian comes over because Kristy left him for another man she met in England. The two go to Cali together. Naomi goes back to Ouran for senior year and Julian goes to England to chase after Kristy.**

**Got that? Good :) Don't worry, I'll make sure that it gets better from here.  
**

**Disclaimer** : As much as we all secretly wish that we owned Ouran and it's characters (so we can do dirty things to them...WHOA there! Ahaha jks), neither I, nor you (unless you're that person who wrote Ouran, I forgot her name) own Ouran or any of it's characters. Got that? I'm sure you do :) tehe...


	8. Eight

**A/N: What is this? Chapter 8! Hoorrah! :)**

Eight

On my first day back, the highlight of my day, was not seeing the surprise in all of my former classmates' eyes. It was not seeing the same girl I beat the shit out of get pulled away from me by the cops. It wasn't even getting dragged off to the Host Club by a hoard of girls or getting asked out by basically every guy in school, and turning all of them down.

The highlight of my day, was Kaoru Hitachiin. I met him at the Host Club.

"Welcome," I was greeted by six handsome men.

I noticed that Kyouya Ootori still attended this school. He walked up to me and offered his hand.

"Miss Maddison," he offered. I smiled at him.

"So you're still host clubbing?" I asked.

Kyouya nodded. "I am."

"You know," I mentioned thoughtfully. "That's kind of like, whore-ism isn't it?"

Kyouya frowned at me. I shrugged and started towards the door. I heard a quiet chuckling in the background. I turned around and saw one of the twins laughing. I stared at him for a moment, watching as he went from a chuckle to a laughter that was too contagious.

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "That was funny," he wheezed. I chuckled and smiled at him, then left.

As I got out of the girls change room, the sun was already starting to set. The swim team had very graciously taken me in. It was that or they were all just dead scared of me. I had cleaned up the pool deck and as a result was the last one out. If found Kaoru Hitachiin sitting on the ground beside the door of the changeroom. He turned his head up to look at me and I smiled at him as he stood up.

"So do you always just sit outside here?" I asked him as we walked down the hallways together.

He flushed. "Only when I know a cute girl is going to come out."

I laughed. "Pervert."

Kaoru walked me home and as I talked to him, I found that we didn't have much in common, but I really really liked him. I invited him into my hotel suite. I watched him sitting on the couch, the sunset was making the room glow a warm tone of gold, I realized that maybe I could have something with Kaoru.

I set down a tray of tea and sat on a couch across from him.

"Hey Kaoru," I said.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you would ever go out on a date with me?"

Kaoru flushed. "But Kyouya-senpai."

"Means nothing to me. It's too complicated with him around. I don't like that, I just want...normal. No weird complications and parental agreements, I want it to be normal."

Kaoru smiled. "I'd love to go out with you."

I smiled and leaned over the table to give him a kiss. Just as our lips locked, I heard the door click open. Looking up, I saw Kyouya stand at the door looking horror struck.

"Slut!" He yelled before turn his back on me and storming down the hall.

I turned back to Kaoru, who was looking at me.

"So now what?" I asked him.

"You should go after him," Kaoru said. "Because I think that Kyouya-senpai really cares about you."

By the time I got to the lobby, Kyouya was long gone. I noticed in the trash can beside me that there was a bouquet of roses. I sighed and took the roses out of the trash then went up to my suite again. At the end of the day, I lay in my bed plucking flower petals from the roses and had concluded two things, one, Lady Luck hated me and two, the highlight of my day was actually when Kyouya had caught me making out with Kaoru.


End file.
